The goal of this application is to generate, establish and evaluate a transfusion medicine curriculum at the Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine. This is to be accomplished by A) the establishment of a multi-disciplinary, institutional committee responsible for the proposals outlined in this application with the principle investigator reporting directly to the institutional head. B) Formation of a multi-disciplinary transfusion medicine core faculty whose responsibilities will be the teaching of such a curriculum at all levels, including undergraduate, housestaff, fellowship, faculty, and post-graduate education. C) Integration of the transfusion medicine curriculum into Case Western Reserve University's new, revised medical school curriculum, whose revision is to begin with the entering class of 1985. D) Establish an "area of concentration" in transfusion medicine for undergraduate medical students electing a comprehensive, four year program composed of basic science electives, clinical options, and research opportunities. E) Utilization of existing, identified sources including the Northern Ohio Red Cross Blood Services, University Hospitals Blood Bank and its clinical laboratories, and special hematology laboratory. F) Basing the transfusion medicine education curriculum structure on an existing productive, active research program in the areas of coagulation, bone marrow transplantation, immunology, and component therapy. G) Making evaluation of the transfusion medicine education program its central feature by working closely with the educational evaluator to develop methods of evaluation in order to establish the effectiveness of the curriculum. H) Establish a fellowship program in blood banking.